As the World Falls Down
by DeiaSM
Summary: As the final battle approaches, a new prophecy is made. Would you go against it for love? AU pre HBP
1. Prologue

As the World Falls Down

Author: Deia

Rating: PG-13

Summary: As the final battle approaches, a new prophecy is made. Would you go against it for love?

Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money of it.

Author's Note: Many thanks to Kedavra77 for previewing my story. Your suggestions and beta work helped a lot.

Dedication: for Anna, my dear friend, sister, and official cheerleader of this story. Thank you for everything, honey.

**As the World Falls Down (1/?)**

**Prologue**

When Minerva found out that she was pregnant, she was elated and surprised. It wasn't unheard of witches her age becoming pregnant, but it wasn't a common occurrence either. The lifespan of wizards and witches was almost twice of a muggle, allowing them the ability to have children for longer as well. As a Transfiguration teacher, she knew enough Biology to know that pregnancy was a possibility, but she never thought it was going to happen.

Even so she took her potions, but they weren't infallible, as she could now attest. She lovingly caressed her flat belly. She had dedicated a huge part of her life to the children of Hogwarts, and now it was time to take care of her own.

Minerva let herself enjoy the feeling for half an hour before reality crashed down on her. They were in the middle of the war. She couldn't fathom what would happen if Voldemort ever discovered the existence of her child. Albus's child.

She sighed. There was no avoiding it. She'd have to go into hiding. After that, she didn't know. She couldn't bring herself to think.

She told Albus that same night. The conflict in his eyes was evident. Minerva knew he wanted this baby as much as she did, but he recognized the risks. Her heart bled at the prospect of having to give her child up when it was born.

For the next month, they planned her hideout. She would go to a little village in Scotland. At that moment, only the two of them knew about the child. There were spies everywhere and, although they couldn't risk telling anyone, they would have to. Minerva couldn't spend five months waiting alone for their child to be born. There were witches on the Order that would be happy to help, but they didn't have anyone to spare. They were weak since the last attack.

A few weeks before she planned on leaving, they found the person they were looking for.

Arabella Figg was a squib, and she lived alone in muggle London. She had helped them on a few occasions with Order business, but not everyone knew about her. They knew she was trustworthy--she'd proved her loyalty more than once.

When they asked her for help, she didn't even hesitate. As Minerva and Arabella were making arrangements, Albus kept silent. Minerva could tell that he was thinking hard about something. Before she could question him, someone flooed right into his office.

"Headmaster! I need your help!"

"What is the matter, Severus?"

He looked warily at the women, questioning Dumbledore with his eyes. The Headmaster nodded at him to continue, and Severus spoke.

"The Dark Lord is ordering his Death Eaters to find all pregnant witches that'll give birth in July. It's something about a prophecy."

"What has he asked you to do?"

"He knows about the Potters, he thought I'd like this assignment. Until the child is born, I'll have time. He wants a full report about the family of all the parents. He designated one person to each couple. For the next few months I'll have to send him all the information about Lily and James I can get my hands on."

"Do you know who was assigned to the Longbottoms?"

"Bellatrix."

Dumbledore closed his eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the cruelest of Voldemort's followers. He was afraid for Alice and Frank.

"How often do you have to report to him, Severus?"

"Every other week. He wants as much research done as possible."

"Good. We'll give you the reports you'll need. In the meantime, I want to ask for your help in a personal matter."

Minerva looked sharply at Albus. She knew he trusted Severus, and for the most part she did, too. There was a part of her, though, that didn't trust this situation to almost anyone, especially a spy. She searched Albus's eyes, looking for reassurance, and she found it when he looked at her.

As Albus told Severus what they needed from him and why, Minerva could see the shocked expression that he was unable to conceal. She also saw understanding.

"Of course, Headmaster, when should we leave?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath and, for a moment, seemed to relax. "We're planning the final details. I think everything will be ready in three weeks at most."

"I'll be ready by then." He turned to leave, but Albus stopped him by putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus nodded at Albus, and left.

For one thing, Minerva was very grateful that her pregnancy wasn't giving her any trouble. Ever since the very beginning, she didn't experience morning sickness or anything that most pregnant women went through. Severus kept guard on them, only leaving their side when he had to report to Voldemort. Since Albus was giving him enough information about the Potters to keep Voldemort from suspecting, they weren't having any trouble. She spent most of the time inside the house. The fewer people who saw her, the better.

She was at the same time longing, and dreading the birth of her child. Her arms were aching to hold her baby, but the mere idea of giving it up, was killing her inside. If she could, she would keep it inside of her until the world was safe again.

When the time came, Arabella helped to deliver Minerva's child. It was almost fourteen hours of labor that left both of them exhausted, and Severus terrified. It was one of those rare times, when it was possible to see some emotion in the man's eyes.

Her baby was wailing in Arabella's hand, and she wanted nothing more than to hold it close.

"It's a girl, Minerva."

"A girl?" She half laughed, half cried.

"Yes."

"Let me hold her."

Arabella brought the squealing baby into Minerva's arms and, as she looked at her daughter for the first time, she knew she would do anything to keep her safe. Even let someone else raise her.

For almost eleven years, there wasn't a single day that Minerva hadn't felt the loss of her daughter. After the Dark Lord was defeated and the wizanding world reconstructed, she had wanted to bring her child back, but she couldn't. Not after so much time had passed, as well as Albus's suspicion that Voldemort wasn't really gone. Some of his followers tried to continue his work during a few months, but soon lost their power. Many of them claimed to be under the Imperius Curse, and were set free.

She contented herself with the updates and pictures she received from her adoptive parents once a year, knowing that she'd see her daughter again when she was attending Hogwarts. As hard as it would be to pretend she was only another student, Minerva couldn't help but long for the day they would see each other again.

Albus didn't talk about her, but she could see the sadness in his eyes, and she knew he was hurting every bit as much as she. She was grateful that the few people that had helped them at the time never spoke of it again.

Minerva was brought out of her reverie when Madam Pomfrey entered the Staff Room.

"Minerva, the first years will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Poppy. I'll be there shortly."

When Madam Pomfrey left, Minerva stood on shaky legs, and was about to leave the room when Albus opened the door. Without a word, he gathered her in his arms.

"It's going to be fine," he said softly, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"I can't wait to see her again. Do you think I'll be able to...?"

"We will. We have to, Minerva. For her. We are doing it for our daughter."

She nodded, and stepped away from him. "I have to meet the first years."

"Go. We'll talk more later."

Minerva walked on shaky legs to the Entrance Hall, and waited for Hagrid's knock.

She heard the noise of the children approaching, and the knock on the door.

She steeled herself for the next moment. Her hands were trembling slightly when she reached out to turn the knob.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

As she opened the door wider, her eyes scanned all the faces before her.

When her eyes finally fell on her daughter, she felt an indescribable emotion. It hadn't changed; the love she felt when she first held her baby was intact.

She felt happy for the first time in years.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1  
_

Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts had been, so far, the most tiring and nerve-wracking of them all. The pressure of NEWTs, his position as Quidditch captain, and the war left him feeling utterly exhausted. And no matter how worn out he was, he still had to clear his mind before bed. Occlumency had become as much a necessity as eating and breathing. Some days the only thing that kept him going was the unwavering support he had from Ron and Hermione. If not for their stubborn need to be there for him no matter how hard he tried to push them away, he didn't know if he'd have made it this far. For the past year and a half, they had saved him in more ways than one.

It seemed that every year, Harry would have new images to add to his nightmares. The most recent one was of the end of sixth year, when he had been forced to face Bellatrix Lestrange again. She had mercilessly taunted him about Sirius while pointing her wand at Ron, who was unconscious after being stunned by a curse meant for Hermione. In that moment, he was sure he was going to lose his best friend. And there was nothing anyone could do that would prevent him from killing Bellatrix if that happened.

None of them were prepared, though, for the power of Hemione's rage as Bellatrix prepared to use the Killing Curse on Ron.

The only thing Harry saw was the flick of Hermione's wand, and Bellatrix was knocked out before she had a chance to react. In her arrogance, Bellatrix never bothered to disarm a simple mudblood, concentrating her efforts on Harry instead. Harry had never been so thankful for having one of the most brilliant witches that had ever passed through Hogwarts as one of his best friends. He didn't know what he would do if he lost one of them. He had lost too much already, and he refused to lose them. It just wasn't possible.

He tried to push these thoughts out of his head. He had to clear his mind and go to sleep. He was already in his pajamas when Ron entered the dormitory. 

"Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry looked at Ron, who seemed anxious.

"Professor McGonagall is downstairs. She said Dumbledore needs to talk with the three of us." 

"Now?"

"Yeah, it seems important." 

Ever since Sirius' death, Dumbledore made sure to tell Harry anything that had to do with his safety, and at his request, his best friends were to be included when it was possible. Harry felt a shudder run along his spine. He had a bad feeling about this. And not the kind of bad feeling that he associated with danger. It was unnerving, but he had learned to trust his instincts again. 

Professor McGonagall definitely looked worried. He had never seen that particular look on her face before. It just served to increase his unease. Both Ron and Hermione were walking behind him, and hadn't said a single word during the entire way to Dumbledore's office.

When they finally reached their destination, they found the room crowded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking quietly with Remus Lupin. A few Order members were waiting at the entrance, Professor Snape was standing behind Professor Dumbledore, and, to their surprise, Hermione's parents were there as well.

"Mum? Dad? What's wrong?" said Hermione, running to her parents as soon as she spotted them sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. They looked stricken.

Hermione's mother stood up and embraced her daughter. "Everything is fine, dear. Don't worry. Everything will be all right."

"What are you doing here?" 

Mr. Granger stood placed his hands on both his wife and daughter's shoulders. "Calm down, Hermione. There is nothing wrong with us."

Hermione didn't look convinced, but she sat down between her parents and waited to see what this meeting was all about.

In another corner, Mrs. Weasley was trying to keep Ron in her arms as he tried to escape, much to the amusement of Mr. Weasley. "Mum, please, I'm okay."

"All right there, Harry?" Harry turned to see Remus at his side.

"Yes, I'm all right. It's good to see you, Remus."

His former professor smiled at him. He looked tired, but not as worn out as he was the last time Harry had seen him at Christmas break. Harry was glad Remus seemed in better shape. He had suffered and lost too much in his life, just like Harry had. Maybe it was what had made them even closer in the past couple of years.

Harry was about to ask him if he knew why Dumbledore called this meeting when the Headmaster stood and cleared his throat. "Good evening. Thank you for coming on such a short notice." He looked at all the attendees. His eyes moved to the Order members that were at the door, and nodded at them. They filed out of the room quietly. When the door closed, he continued. "You must be wondering why I asked you here. I'll try to be as succinct as I can.

"Last week, after a staff meeting, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and I were discussing some points. Professor Trelawney came back to pick up something she forgot. Before she could leave, however, she had another prophecy."

Harry felt Dumbledore's eyes on him, and felt his stomach clench. None of Trelawney's prophecies had been positive, especially not for him. He didn't know if he wanted to hear any more, but no matter how bad it was, he knew he had to be strong. Harry was aware that Voldemort was planning a massive attack soon, and the more information he had, the better. Trelawney was, for the most part, a fraud, but he had to admit that both times she'd had a real vision, they were eerily accurate.

Dumbledore was grave when he proceeded. "It is a prophecy that could bring a new hope for the Wizarding World, but that could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. And I'm afraid that Voldermort is already aware of some parts of this new prophecy."

End of Chapter 1

Author's Note: Many thanks to Kedavra77 and Thalia Chaunacy. Your suggestions and beta work helped a lot.

Dedication: for Anna, my dear friend, sister, and official cheerleader of this story. Thank you for everything, honey.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N I want to apologize for uploading the wrong file previously. This is the beta'd version. Thank you,  
Deia  
  
_

_Chapter 2_

Professor Dumbledore stayed silent for a few moments. He seemed to be trying to find the best words to explain the prophecy. He looked briefly at Professor McGonagall, and continued. "The prophecy speaks of a child that will lead the Wizarding World, and will bring a new understanding between purebloods, half-bloods and muggleborns."

Ron thought it was a good thing. After all, wasn't that the reason they were all fighting in the first place? To try to end this stupid idea that purebloods were better than muggleborns and half-bloods? For once, Ron wanted to believe in something Professor Trelawney said. He looked around and noticed that everyone but Professors McGonagall and Snape looked very relieved after hearing it. He could understand why Snape didn't react. After all, the git only seemed content if he tormenting Gryffindors. But why was McGonagall so worried? Then he remembered that Dumbledore also said You-Know-Who knew parts of this prophecy. If he knew who this person was, he would certainly try to kill him. Bugger.

"What I'm about to say is very important, and I'll need your total and complete secrecy. The part of the prophecy that Voldemort is aware of is a crucial part, something that I have been trying to keep a secret for many years, and had succeeded in doing to this day."

In all his years at Hogwarts, Ron had never seen the Headmaster look vulnerable. His voice almost failed at the end of his speech. It was unnerving to see someone as strong and powerful as Dumbledore struggling so hard with his emotions.

Professor McGonagall wasn't doing any better. She looked as if she was going to start crying any minute now. Ron was getting really scared. His eyes traveled to Hermione and Harry. Both of them seemed as worried as he was.

"After a week of considering all possibilities, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and I came to the same conclusion about who the parents of this child will be."

"Will be?" asked Professor Lupin.

"Yes, Remus. This child hasn't been conceived yet, and I think it won't be in the near future."

Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath. When his eyes fell on Harry, Ron felt his heart freeze. It couldn't be...

"We are talking about your child, Harry. Yours and my daughter's child."

There was a silence. Everyone in the room seemed stunned. Dumbledore's daughter? He never even knew the Headmaster had a daughter. Even if that was true, wouldn't Dumbledore's daughter be a little, well, too old for Harry? This was the most ridiculous thing Ron had ever heard. And here he thought this prophecy was the real thing.

"I know this must be a shock to most of you. There were very few people that knew about it." Ron saw Dumbledore and McGonagall look at each other. She nodded at him before he continued. "Minerva got pregnant during the first war. We knew that if Voldemort ever discovered this, he would try to use it against me. I was afraid of what he would be capable of to get to me. That's why we decided to give our daughter up for adoption when she was born. We managed to keep the pregnancy a secret, and found a couple that would take care of her. It was the most difficult decision I ever had to make, but it was one that had to be made."

He paused again to gather his thoughts, and closed his eyes before going ahead. "The reason we are telling you this now is that Voldemort now knows I have a daughter, and he will do anything to discover who she is. And when he does, he will go after her. I need you to help us protect her. While she's still at Hogwarts, I have means to do it, but she will be leaving soon, and you are the people I trust the most."

The room was silent again for a few minutes, until Ron heard Hermione gasp. His eyes locked on her face; he had never seen her so pale. Mrs. Granger was silently crying, and he could swear he saw a few tears in Mr. Granger's eyes as well. Ron's heart started thundering as he asked himself why the Grangers were there. He shook his head. It couldn't mean what he thought it meant. It just couldn't.

"No..." Hermione whispered, it seemed she was thinking the same as Ron.

"Hermione, calm down." Mrs. Granger was rubbing Hermione's back soothingly, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"Mum?" Her eyes were desperate, searching her mother's, pleading for her to say it wasn't happening. Ron wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and reassure her. It was in that moment that Ron finally understood how much this prophecy would affect all of them. If Hermione was Dumbledore's daughter, then she was destined for Harry.

Ron felt himself start to shake. He couldn't think, he almost couldn't breathe. He looked in horror at Harry, then at Hermione, and back at Harry. Harry was stricken. Professor Lupin put a hand on his shoulder, but Ron doubted he noticed. He seemed to be closed in his own world.

"Are you all right, son?" Although his father's voice was low, it startled Ron. He looked blankly at Mr. Weasley, not knowing what to say. How could he answer that question? No! He wasn't bloody fine, and he didn't know if he ever would be again. If he wasn't so shocked he would probably be breaking something, screaming, or running as far away as he could. He tried to find his voice to answer, but it wasn't coming, so he just shook his head no.

He could hear Hermione crying now, clinging to Mrs. Granger for dear life. Mr. Granger was talking softly with her. In the midst of all her agony, Hermione's eyes searched for his own. What he saw there he would never forget. The light in Hermione's eyes seemed to be gone, as all the sorrow she was feeling replaced the warmth that had always been there. There was no doubt in Ron's mind. Hermione Granger was Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's daughter.

End of Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The world had never been this confusing. She wanted to run away, or to simply go back in time. An hour would do nicely. For the first time in her life, Hermione didn't know what to think. It seemed that her life had been turned upside down. And it wasn't only the news about her parents that was shocking. This prophecy...if it was true...She closed her eyes tightly, as if it would make the thought go away.

Her mother was still stroking her hair soothingly, and she knew her father was trying to reassure her with words, but she wasn't listening. No matter what he said, this pain wouldn't go away. She opened her eyes and looked for Ron. When she locked eyes with him, she felt something break inside of her. It took a few minutes to realize that what was said didn't affect only her, but everyone in that room. The pain and loss in Ron's eyes were palpable. She didn't dare look at Harry. What would they do?

A movement caught her eye, and she turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing and placing a hand on Professor McGonagall's shoulder. She had her back to them, and Hermione could see she was shaking. She didn't know what to feel about them. She could understand their reasons. Of course she could, but she couldn't help but be hurt by the fact that they had given her up. Or that her adopted parents never told her she wasn't really their daughter. It made so much sense now, that they had accepted her being a witch so easily. She was so excited when she received her Hogwarts letter that she had never given it a second thought. Knowing her parents, however, they wouldn't have let her go to a boarding school of magic if they hadn't known about it previously. They had always being very protective of her. She always thought it was because she was their only daughter, but their reasons were so clear to her now. They knew all along who she was, and that if someone knew about her, she would be in danger.

She was so lost in her thoughts that when Harry stood up abruptly, she jumped in her mother's arms.

He started to pace, and his face was very pale. Every now and then he would steal a glance at Ron, who was sitting stock still in his chair. She knew that he wasn't there with them anymore. He was lost in his mind. Thinking of all the things he wanted that he couldn't have, and she knew in that moment that she was losing him. Losing something she had never had, but always known was hers. And now...

"Are you sure, Professor? About this prophecy--is it really about me and...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, and looked again at Ron.

Harry's voice seemed to bring Ron back to the room, and he looked at the Headmaster with all the hope he could gather.

"I'm afraid so, Harry." Dumbledore's voice was hollow and sad.

"Excuse me, Professor, but I think everyone in this room deserves to listen to it. It affects all of us. Maybe there's a catch--there must be something..." Harry's voice was almost desperate.

"I assure you, we spent the last week trying to find something, but as you said, you have a right to hear it, as it concerns you."

The Headmaster walked to his Pensieve to retrieve it. At the same moment, Ron stood up and ran away from the room. Mrs. Weasley was crying openly, and Mr. Weasley put a hand on her shoulders when she made a move to stand. "I'll talk to him. Stay here." He then turned to Dumbledore. "Excuse me, Albus..."

"There is no need to apologize, Arthur. Go and talk to him."

Mr. Weasley nodded and left the room.

Hermione had never seen someone work with a Pensieve before, and even with everything that was happening, she curiously observed Dumbledore's every move. She wouldn't miss a word and she would find the catch. She had to.

Dumbledore proceed to put his wand to his temple, then the basin. When his thoughts swirled into a silvery substance in the Pensieve, he prodded it with the tip of his wand. Everyone in the room could see Professor Trelawney, her eyes unfocused, and when she spoke, her voice was hoarse. "_A child will be born from the daughter of the one the Dark Lord fears the most and the one who will carry the hope of the Wizarding World in the Final Battle. The love that will bring this child to life will be the symbol of a new union. And this child will lead and bring a time of peace and a new understanding amongst Wizards."_

As the image of Professor Trelawney vanished from their sight, Hermione played the words again in her mind. There was no doubt who the Dark Lord feared the most, and being his daughter, unless...

"Professor..." Hermione's voice was quiet, and hesitant; she didn't know how to address him anymore, or how she would voice her next question. "Am I... er..."

"My only daughter?" he asked her, noticing her embarrassment. "Yes, you are."

"Oh." So the daughter the prophecy was referring to was her. There was no doubt anymore. And when she thought about the rest of the prophecy, she didn't seem to find anyone else that would fit the description of 'the one who will carry the hope of the Wizarding World in the Final Battle' but Harry. If prophecies were to be trusted, Trelawney herself had predicted that Harry and only Harry could defeat Voldemort, and all hopes were deposited on him. She couldn't see a way out of it.

Oh, Ron. She wanted him here, but she knew he wouldn't be. She felt him closing up to her already. Harry looked around everywhere as if he didn't know what to do with himself. Ron was one of the most important people in Harry's life, and she knew Harry would never hurt his friend like that. What would become of the three of them now?

She looked around, and noted that everyone else in the room was thinking hard, trying as she was to find the missing piece. But by their defeated faces, she knew they were coming to the same conclusion that she had. Her eyes found the person who had been her role model for the past seven years of school, a woman she admired from the beginning, and that she now knew was her mother. It broke her heart, no matter how hurt she was, to see Professor McGonagall, one of the strongest witches she knew, so sad, so afraid. Her eyes were glued to the floor. She looked ashamed of herself. And as Hermione looked at her, she could identify all the reasons for her emotions: Professor McGonagall was sad for Hermione's fate, afraid of her rejection, and ashamed for not staying at her side all these years.

She understood, she really did, and a part of her wanted to go there and hug her... mother. The word felt awkward, even in her mind. She wanted to tell her that she forgave her. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Not now.

Professor Dumbledore seemed much more secure in his emotions, but when Hermione looked at him, really looked at him, she saw that his feelings mirrored Professor McGonagall's. And she also knew he was letting her see it on purpose. He wanted her to know that he too was sorry, and that he too wanted her forgiveness.

Hermione looked down, trying to process everything that had been said. She needed to find Ron. She closed her eyes at the thought of him. She wondered if Mr. Weasley had found him, and what sort of state he would be in when she saw him again.

Everything was so hard already.

"Albus," Remus said after a few moments, "you said that Voldemort already knows about Hermione. Not her identity, but that you have a daughter. Does that mean that someone here in the castle heard this prophecy and told him?"

"Not the prophecy entirely, but they heard Minerva and I talking about our daughter and a prophecy that was made about her. I still don't know how. The room was sealed, and a silencing charm was put on it. We never talked about Hermione without taking precautions."

"I tried to find out who told the Dark Lord, but none of the Death Eaters seemed to know, and to ask him directly would be too risky." It was the first time Professor Snape had spoken that night, and his voice startled everyone in the room. "When he called a meeting, the only thing he said was that he wanted to know who she was, and put a good part of his allies to work on it right away." Hermione felt herself shake at his words. Voldemort would be coming for her. Soon.

End of Chapter 3

A.N. As always, many thanks to my betas Thalia Chaunacy and Kedavra77.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

Of all the ways Minerva had imagined telling Hermione she was her mother, this one certainly had never crossed her mind, and it couldn't have been a worse scenario.

She knew she'd never be to her daughter what a mother should be. She thought that, if she ever got the chance to tell her, she'd at least be able to prepare her first. Not scare her the way they had.

But they didn't have time to prepare her. They still didn't know how the information about her daughter was found, and it was imperative to take the necessary precautions.

What hurt Minerva the most, though, wasn't the hurt stamped in Hermione's face right after she heard the news about her and Albus. She could feel that with time, it'd lessen, and she hoped that one day her daughter would forgive her. She had contented herself on being only a teacher to Hermione, and if Minerva could still have her respect, it'd be enough. The agony of what would become of her daughter and her friends was what was piercing her heart.

Minerva had observed Hermione growing into a woman. She had learned to read all her daughter's wishes and aspirations over the years. One of her most precious dreams was shattered today, and she'd do anything to give that dream back to her daughter.

She had always thought that it was absurd to believe in prophecies. No one could predict the future. It was a result of choices, and a single choice could change so much. At the same time, she couldn't deny that every time Sybill had made a real prediction, it had come true. Furthermore, Albus believed it, and he had never taken prophecies lightly.

There were so many things to decide. And Minerva didn't even want to think about Voldemort discovering who her daughter was. When Severus had told them about his last meeting with the Dark Lord, she had felt herself tremble. They had tried so hard to keep it a secret. She had deprived herself from taking care of her only child so she'd be safe. Now she asked herself if she shouldn't have fought harder to stay with Hermione.

Hermione, who was looking so lost at that moment. It took everything in her to stop herself from holding her daughter.

The silence in the room was interrupted by Harry's angry steps, pacing tirelessly. When he seemed to reach his boiling point, he stopped and looked around. His eyes fell on Hermione, then on the seat that Ron had been occupying earlier.

"This is wrong, and everyone in this room knows it. I don't care what she said. It's not going to happen. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Ron."

"Harry, don't you think Ron needs a little time? Besides, Arthur is with him," Remus said gently to Harry.

"No, I think he needs to know that I am and will always be his best friend, and best friends don't betray each other." And with that, he left the room.

Minerva had never been so proud of Harry Potter. The loyalty between the three of them was something unique. It was one of the things that made her believe that Voldemort could be defeated.

When she looked at Hermione again, she could see a little glimmer of hope shine in her eyes once more, and it filled Minerva with warmth. 

"Remus, Severus, would you mind helping me find Arthur? I'm afraid it's getting late, and I want to have a word with Ron before leaving." Molly stood up from her chair, and practically pushed the two men to the door.

"Oh, of course, Molly. Albus, if you need anything…"

"I'll let you know. I'll call another meeting soon. Thank you, Remus."

It was clear that Molly wanted to give them privacy, and Minerva was grateful to that, but at the same time it made her extremely agitated.

As soon as they left the room, a very uncomfortable silence enveloped them. A few minutes passed before Albus spoke: "Mr. Granger, I think we'll have to reinforce the protection around your house, without attracting suspicion."

Mr. Granger looked, startled, at Albus. He knew quite a few things about magic and the war, but Minerva suspected that no matter how much he knew, it still was a shock to finally realize that he and his family were in immediate danger.

"What do I have to do?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Don't worry about it for now. I'll send Remus and Arthur to take care of everything. They'll probably go later at night, to strengthen the wards around your home. I'll let you know beforehand when it'll be. I have to warn you, though, that if Voldemort discovers that Hermione is my daughter, I'd like you to take both of you to a safe location. I'll leave everything prepared in case of an emergency."

Hermione was visibly trembling at this. The Grangers would be easy targets for the Death Eaters, and she knew it.

"We'll do anything that is necessary, Mr. Dumbledore." Mrs. Granger whispered, holding Hermione's hand and crying softly.

"Thank you, Mrs. Granger. I know this situation is very difficult to everyone, and I want you to know that we'll do anything to protect you." 

They fell silent again. Minerva wanted to know what Hermione was thinking, but she couldn't bring herself to ask. She hadn't uttered a single word since the meeting had started. She had never felt this helpless before.

"I think we should go," said Mr. Granger looking at his wife.

"Yes, it's quite late already," Mrs. Granger added, rising from her chair. 

"Wait!" Hermione, who had her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap, looked up at the two couples in the room. "I think we should talk." When she saw the Grangers hesitating, she asked, "Mum? Dad? Please."

They took their seats again, and waited a few seconds. "What do you want to know?" asked Mr. Granger quietly, seeming as afraid as Minerva felt. 

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at each person in the room. "Everything that there is to know."

"Then I think I should be the one to start." Minerva's voice was hoarse from lack of use, and from emotion. Her eyes met her daughter's, and she saw understanding there. It was more, so much more than she could hope for. She felt herself relax a little. She knew that she'd have to relive the best and worst moments of her life, but Hermione needed to know the truth. She needed to know how loved and wanted she was, and that every day Minerva wished that she could have stayed with her daughter instead of giving her up.

She felt Albus's hand on hers, and looked gratefully at him. She'd need all support she could get.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Every step Ron took felt like a stab in his chest. He couldn't hear it. It'd only make it more real. Thankfully, it was late when he left Dumbledore's office, and he didn't run into anyone. He didn't want to go back to his dormitory. Being Head Boy guaranteed him his own room, but he knew that sooner or later, Harry would go looking for him, and bang on his door until he opened it. At that moment, he couldn't face Harry. Of course, Harry could find Ron wherever he went in the castle with the Marauder's Map, but he'd buy as much time as possible.

He didn't know where he was going until he saw the stands of the Quidditch pitch. He walked to the benches and looked into the sky. It was the beginning of February, and although it was still quite cold, the sky was clear. In a little over a week, it'd be Valentine's Day, and they'd have a Hogsmeade weekend to celebrate it. It was also to be the first time Ron and Hermione would go on a date. Ron had spent days rehearsing a little speech in his head to say to Hermione when asking her, and aside from the 'Hermione, can I talk to you?' part, what he had said to her had absolutely nothing to do with what he'd planned. After that day, they had acted awkward around each other. No, awkward wasn't exactly the word; bashful would be more like it. They'd blush, sometimes stutter, and smile shyly at one another. Harry would look at them in amusement, and shake his head.

They had been walking in circles for so long that Ron couldn't take it any longer. He needed to know if she felt the same way or not. His insecurities made if so difficult to him to approach her, that when he finally got up the courage to ask, and she had said yes, he thought he would burst.

He would never have his date now. Looking back, it was really too good to be true. When had life been fair to him? Even as the thought crossed his mind, he felt guilty for it. He knew it was unfair of him to think that. He was suffering from a broken heart, yes, and he had every right to be angry right now, but what Hermione was going through was much more difficult. Knowing in the same night that you were adopted, destined to have a child with your best friend, and that at any minute a psychopath could find out who you really are and come looking for you is really the worst part of the deal. He would trade with her anytime if he could spare her the pain.

He heard footsteps close by, and without taking his eyes from the stars he said, "Not now, Harry."

"It's not Harry."

His father's voice startled him. Of course he would come. His mother was probably freaking out by now, and his father had come to talk to him instead.

"Did you hear it?" Ron asked quietly. As much as he didn't want to know the words, he did want to hear his father's opinion; if he thought Dumbledore was right.

"No, right after you left, I came looking for you. I saw you heading for the Quidditch pitch. Unfortunately, I'm getting too old to keep up with you these days."

Ron gave his father a wan smile, and went back to look at the stars. Maybe it'd be easier to talk if he didn't have to look at his father. And he really needed someone that could hear him, and maybe help him deal with what he was feeling. On any other day, it'd have been Harry, but how could he confide his feelings to Harry now?

"I didn't say anything so I wouldn't jinx it, and wouldn't get Mum's hopes up, but I asked Hermione out a few days ago. We'd have had our first date next weekend."

"Ron, I know you are confused right now. And you are probably thinking that this prophecy means that you and Hermione can never be together, but I don't want you to give up on her like that. It's not right."

Ron had never heard his father put that much feeling in his voice when talking to him. Growing up in a huge family sometimes diluted the attention your parents gave you. Especially his father, who had to work hard during the day, and had only the nights to spend with his seven children.

"Dad, I know what you're trying to do, but I won't fight for Hermione knowing that it has no future. It'll only make all of us suffer in the end."

"You don't know that, Ron."

"Yeah, I do."

After a few minutes, his father said, "A prophecy can't make two people fall in love with each other, Ron. It's not that simple."

"Don't you think I know that? And I know they are not in love with each other right now, but who's to say they won't be in a year or so? I'm sure they'd fight it in order to not hurt me, but you can't control these things. And where would that leave me?" The lump in his throat was growing with each word. He never understood how much Hermione meant to him until now. He knew he liked her a lot, but what he was feeling was so much more than what he'd thought he'd ever feel for a girl. He shouldn't be feeling so much at the age of seventeen. But then, he was forced to grow up sooner than most of his classmates. It shouldn't be so farfetched that it'd be also sooner that he would find…well, he couldn't find another word to describe it, but love. He wondered if he'd ever get over it. If he, Harry and Hermione would ever be able to be friends again, like they used to be. He'd never abandon his friends. As long as Harry and Hermione needed him, he'd be there, but he couldn't imagine himself hanging around to see them building their life together. Not if he wanted to move on. It'd hurt too much.

"That is something that could happen independent of this prophecy. If you don't risk it, you'll never know."

"This prophecy is not only about Harry and Hermione, dad. It's about their baby. A baby! How much more serious could they be about each other if they'll have a child together?" His eyes searched his father's, and he saw that his father was suffering, too. Suffering for him. Trying to create a hope that Ron could hang on, and believe in to stop the pain. Ron wouldn't let himself hope. He'd give up on Hermione; Harry could make her happy, no matter how much that thought hurt. After the war, he'd find somewhere he could go and lick his wounds until he felt he was ready to move on. Only after he had recovered, and could face everyone again, would he come back to his family, and hopefully to his friends.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

His father put his arm around Ron's shoulders, bringing him closer. At that time, Ron forgot for a moment that he was already an adult, and let his head fall onto his father's shoulder. A tear escaped from his eyes. "I don't want to do this. I have to."

They stayed like that for a while in silence, before Ron heard someone approaching them. "Ron?"

End of chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry left Dumbledore's office and went straight for his dormitory to get the Marauder's Map. He knew Ron wouldn't be in his quarters, and he didn't want to waste any time looking for him. All the way to Gryffindor Tower, he tried to think of what to say to his best friend when he found him.

This situation was messy, to say the least. He had watched Ron and Hermione grow from bickering acquaintances, to bickering friends, to bickering best friends, and he knew – now, at least – that all the bickering meant a crush developing, slowly but surely, into love. They fought the feeling all they could, but had no power against it in the end. Harry had been truly entertained by their behavior ever since Ron had asked Hermione out.

Harry didn't even want to think about what would happen now. He knew that Hermione wouldn't want to change a thing, but Ron was another story. Shaking his head at his stubborn friend, Harry entered the Common Room and found Ginny sitting on the couch alone. As soon as she saw him walk in, she stood up.

"What happened? Seamus said he saw McGonagall come here to fetch you, Ron and Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I can't talk right now. I promise we'll talk when I get back."

"What? Why not? Harry, where are Hermione and Ron?" She asked while following him to the boy's staircase.

"Hermione is still in Dumbledore's office. I don't know about Ron, but that's what I'm trying to find out."

"Wasn't Ron with you two? Harry, what happened to my brother?" Her voice was bordering on panicky now.

Harry was about to walk into his dormitory when he turned to Ginny. "Look, nothing is wrong with Ron. At least, not physically. He's upset. Very upset, and that's why I have to find him right now."

"Something bad happened, right?" Her voice was small, and Harry sighed.

"No. I mean, in a way, yes, but it's not something we can talk about here or now."

"Can I come with you?"

"Your dad is already with him, and I think it'd be better if I talk to him alone right now. He needs to know something, and I think I'm the one who has to say it to him. If he doesn't listen to me, you'll have your turn. Besides, I think Hermione will need someone to talk to when she comes back." He smiled at her, and opened the door.

While he rummaged through his belongings, he knew that Ginny was waiting outside hoping to get any bit of information from him that she could.

Harry found the map and took it with him to the hallway. When he reached Ginny's side, he nodded to her to follow him downstairs while tapping the map with his wand, whispering, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Then he turned to her, and said, "Will you help me find Ron? It'll go much faster."

"Sure," she said, watching as he spread the map on a table further in the room. It was late and the room was deserted, but Harry thought it'd be better if they stayed out of view.

"Harry, is it so serious that my dad had to come here?" she asked, her eyes darting around the map.

"Yes, it's quite serious. Your mum is here, too."

"And Remus," she said, pointing to his name on the map.

"Yes, and from the look of it, they're probably out looking for Ron as well."

"Harry…" she said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"What are they doing here?" Ginny asked, her eyes fixed on Dumbledore's office.

"That's what you'll find out soon. Don't mention it to anyone. Here, I found Ron. Mr. Weasley is with him on the Quidditch pitch." Harry jumped to his feet, and darted from the room, leaving an alarmed Ginny behind.

He made it to his destination in record time, and found Ron leaning his head on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, with his eyes closed, a pained and desolated look on his face.

The sight made Harry's heart ache. Ron was his brother, the most loyal friend someone could ask for. Harry would never betray his friends. He could never hurt Ron like that, even if he had liked Hermione. The mere thought made him wince. As much as Ron was his brother, Hermione was his sister, and thinking about her that way was just plain wrong.

Harry gathered his courage. He still didn't know how to convince Ron, but he'd try anything.

"Ron?"

Ron kept his eyes closed, and Mr. Weasley looked up at Harry with hopeful eyes. That was not all his eyes held, though; there was so much concern and pain for his son.

"Not now, Harry. Please." Ron's voice was unusually hoarse.

"We have to talk, Ron," Harry pleaded.

"I don't want to talk." He lifted his head and looked at Harry defiantly. The spark wasn't there. Aside from sadness and hurt, there was nothing else in Ron's eyes.

"Come on, Ron. Don't do that. We never believed that old fraud. Why start now? You know she's crazy. If we were to listen to her, I'd be dead a thousand times already."

Ron turned his face away from Harry. "You'll have to do better than that, Harry." Ron stood up to walk away, but his father pulled him down.

"Ron, talk to Harry. He is your best friend, and he's concerned about you. You'll have to face him sooner or later. Let it be sooner." Mr. Weasley was looking at his son directly in the eye. Ron couldn't help but nod at his father.

"All right," he said heavily.

"Thank you. I'll leave you both alone."

He turned to leave, but Harry called him.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Snape seemed to be looking for you and Ron. Could you please…"

"I'll make sure you have some privacy. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled at him, and turned to Ron, who was looking up at the stars.

"Ron?" Harry's voice was tentative. "You know I would never do that to you, don't you?"

Ron sighed, and forced himself to look at Harry. "I know, and that's why I'll be the one doing it."

"What? No, you won't."

"Yeah, I will. Harry, let's be reasonable. Every time the woman made a real prediction, it came true. Why would this time be any different? If I don't cut it out right now, all three of us will get hurt later. I don't want that. Maybe there is still a chance that we'll be able to stay best friends if I step out."

"Ron, listen to yourself. You have been in love with Hermione forever. And she is in love with you, too. You won't convince me that you'll walk away from her, and suddenly all those feelings are going to disappear."

"No, they won't, but I'll find a way to live with them."

Harry felt himself starting to get angry at how Ron was behaving about the whole situation.

"You'll not give up on Hermione, Ron. Not because some stupid woman made a stupid prediction that'll never come true. I won't let you sit here feeling sorry for yourself while breaking your heart and Hermione's. You'll stop this nonsense right now. Stop thinking that you're less than you really are. Stop thinking that you're nothing more than Harry Potter's best friend. I'd never have gotten so far if I hadn't had help, and that always came from you and from Hermione first and foremost. Every time I needed you, you were there. You never backed away from the danger I always found myself in, and you had a choice, Ron. You could have spared yourself, and you never did. Because you're brave, and loyal. You are the one who taught me what it meant to be a friend. You are my brother, Ron. Don't you ever forget that. I won't have anyone badmouth you, and that includes you."

Ron sat in stunned silence during Harry's outburst. He felt tears sting his eyes again, but he held them back. Harry stood there breathing heavier than usual from his tirade, looking at Ron, and trying to gauge his reaction. He couldn't find a glimpse of what Ron was thinking.

Slowly, Ron walked to Harry, and embraced him. "Thank you, Harry." His voice was choked and small.

Harry closed his eyes, thinking that he finally got through his stubborn friend's head. Ron stepped back from Harry, and looked at him. "You have no idea how much it meant to me hear you say that…," he stuttered a little, looking away for a moment, "… but it won't change the future, Harry. Somehow, someway, you and Hermione will end up together. And I don't want to be in the way. I can't. I'm sorry."

Ron looked at Harry's distraught face one more time before walking away. Harry knew there was nothing he could do at the moment, but to let his friend cool down. He sat on the bench and sighed. He had thought that Ron would listen to at least part of what he had said. Hermione would need them now more than ever, and Ron's attitude wouldn't help any of them. Harry didn't know how he'd offer Hermione any kind of comfort without making Ron even more wary of the whole situation. There must be a way to talk sense into Ron. Maybe he'd have to ask Ginny to step in, after all. Hell, it probably would take the whole Weasley family to scratch the surface in this one.

End of chapter 6

A.N. Many beta thanks to Kjirstyn and Kedavra77 for all the work they do to help me improve. I'm very glad to have you both as my betas.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny was pacing the Common Room ever since Harry had left an hour ago. She was still waiting for one of them to come back from wherever they were. She was really worried about Ron. She didn't like Harry's expression or the way he talked about Ron. Waiting was never her forte, and this time was no exception. She could feel that something was terribly wrong. There were so many questions in her head, and as much as she tried, she couldn't think of what could be happening to leave everyone in such a state.

She looked at the watch. It was a little after one in the morning. She didn't like it at all. Sighing, she turned to continue pacing, when she heard the portrait opening and stopped. When she recognized her brother's figure, she rushed to his side.

"Ron!" At the look on his face, she gasped. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes, but didn't answer her.

Ginny took hold of his arm, "Ron, please."

"I can't... Not now, Ginny. I need to go to my room before..." He gestured around hopelessly, "... I just need to go."

Her concern was growing at each word. She had never seen Ron like that, and it scared her more than she was willing to admit.

"All right, but we'll talk later."

Ron sighed, and gave his sister a pained smile. "I promise."

In an impulse Ginny hugged her brother. To her surprise, he hugged her back fiercely. It didn't last long, though, and before she could say anything, he released her and rushed to the boys' dormitories.

Ginny didn't have another alternative, but to continue waiting in the hope of finding out what was happening from Harry or Hermione. She didn't have to wait too long, though. Not even ten minutes after Ron was gone, Hermione walked into the Common Room. She looked as bad as Ron. Her eyes searched the place until they fell on Ginny.

"Have you seen Ron?"

"He's upstairs."

Hermione made a move to go up, but before she could Harry entered and sensing what she was going to do, stopped her. "Hermione, wait."

"Harry, I need to..."

"No, leave him. I already tried to talk to him. He won't listen. It's better if we let him sleep, maybe in the morning he'll be more reasonable."

Harry didn't sound too confident, and Hermione looked scared and exhausted.

"Maybe. I just don't think he'll change his mind."

Her voice was strained, and Ginny was getting slightly pissed off at being left out. "Can someone please tell me what is going on right now?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and nodded. "All right, but not here. Let's go to my room. Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Hermione. Good night, Ginny."

"Good night." Ginny said before quickly following Hermione to her room. When they got there, Hermione looked everywhere as if looking for something. She seemed content at not having found anything, and procced to lock the room, and muttered at least three different silencing charms. When she was satisfied she turned to Ginny, and motioned for her to sit beside Hermione on the bed.

"Ginny, what I'm about to tell you is extremely important, and has to be kept a secret. You can't talk about it even to us if you're not in a safe place."

"Whatever it is, Hermione, just tell me."

"I don't even know how to begin..." She took a deep breath and seemed to be rearranging her thoughts. "Right, the first thing you need to know is that I'm adopted." Her voice cracked at the last words, and Ginny noticed she had tears in her eyes. "I didn't know that until tonight, when my biological parents told me the truth."

Hermione paused again, closing her eyes. A few tears escaped, and Ginny felt her own eyes burning. She didn't know what to say or do to help her friend. She couldn't imagine what Hermione must be feeling.

"My parents had to give me up, because of Voldemort. They kept the pregnancy a secret, and as soon as I was born they gave me to my adopted parents, who knew all along how imperative it was to keep my real identity a secret. They raised me as a Muggle, but they knew I was a witch the whole time." She was quiet for a few seconds, her eyes locked on her lap, before she continued in a small voice. "I understand their reasons, Ginny, I really do, but I can't help being hurt that they all lied to me for all these years."

"Of course you are. You have every right to be hurt, Hermione. It's your life, and you had a right to know."

Hermione gave her a wan smile, "Thank you. I know what I'm feeling is completely reasonable, but at the same time, I feel guilty because I know they are all suffering as much as I am. They explained it all to me. Oh Ginny you have no idea. I don't know what to think. I have always admired them so much, and to know..." Hermione was crying in earnest by that time, and Ginny put her arm around her shoulders, offering what little comfort she could, "to know they are my parents... I don't even know how to address them anymore."

Ginny asked gently, "Who, Hermione? Who are your parents?"

Hermione shook her head, and took a deep breath, "Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny stared at Hermione for half a minute, mouth hanging open. When she finally could think properly again, the first thing she could utter was, "What?"

"Unbelievable, isn't it?"

"Oh my God, Hermione. I don't... I mean... How... How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, and if you can believe it, this is not the worst part. Far from it, actually."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what do you mean?"

"A prophecy. Trelawney made a prophecy last week involving me." Hermione clenched her jaw, and swallowed hard. "It's about my child. A child that will be very important to the Wizarding world."

"What's the problem then?"

"There are two problems. The first is that Voldemort already knows part of the prophecy. The part he knows is that Professor Dumbledore has a daughter, and now he's determined to find out who she is. You can imagine what he'll do when he finds out. That's the reason they told me the truth. Dumbledore asked your parents, and Remus to help protect me when I finish school. They'll also reinforce the wards around my parents' house. They are afraid that when Voldemort finds out, he'll go after them as well. It's possible that they will have to go into hiding."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry. To have all of that dumped on your shoulders at once. I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling. That's why Ron is so upset then? Because your life is in danger?"

"I'm sure that's part of it, but the main reason... The main reason is that the prophecy also mentions who the father of my child is."

Ginny blanched. Oh no. She bit her lip, when she saw Hermione start to cry again, and asked tentatively, "It's not Ron, is it?"

"No." It was barely a whisper, but Ginny heard it all the same. It broke her heart how much that word seemed to hurt her friend. She felt tears start running through her cheeks as well. Now she understood why her brother seemed so devastated earlier. Ginny was so sure that Ron and Hermione belonged together, and were going to stay together, get married and make her mum happy with lots of children. She could picture it so clearly. None of her brothers had ever looked so taken with a girl as Ron was with Hermione. It was unaceptable that they wouldn't have a future with each other.

"It can't be, Hermione. Maybe she's wrong. Maybe it's meant for someone else. I don't think you and Ron should let it affect your relationship."

"You know what I think of prophecies, Ginny. Especially the ones of Trelawney. Ron, in the other hand... I don't care what it says, there is no way Harry and I will have a child together."

"Of course..." It took a few seconds for Ginny to realize what Hermione had said, but when she did she was strucked dumb, "Harry is the father?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny closed her eyes.

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron woke up the next day before dawn. He had only been able to fall asleep a couple of hours earlier, and his body protested at the lack of rest. As tired as he was, he knew it would be useless to try to go back to sleep. His mind was reeling from the events of the day before. The best thing to do would be to have an early start on his day. Maybe a walk outside before breakfast would help clear his mind.

He knew he'd have a very stressful day ahead of him. Ron didn't know how he'd act around his best friends now. He'd give anything to be able to take a few days for himself, to work things out on his own before having to face everyone again. He didn't want any more confrontations, but he knew it would be inevitable. He'd bet that by now, Ginny already knew everything and would want to talk to him. He was sure that Harry wouldn't give up so soon either. And then there was Hermione. Just the thought of her was enough to make his heart sink. He could only imagine what actually seeing and talking to her would make him feel.

One of the conclusions he reached the night before was that he didn't have the luxury of thinking about romance at this time, and how selfish he was being for worrying so much about how this prophecy affected his relationship with Hermione. There were so much more important things to think about. As hard as it'd be to put his feelings on the matter aside, Ron felt he'd have to. Above all, Hermione was his friend. Her safety was at risk, and he'd be damned if he'd wallow in misery and self pity while she needed him. He could pick up the pieces of his broken heart later, when it was safe for all of them. He'd be strong for Hermione.

He changed into his uniform, and left his dormitory. He didn't expect to find anyone in the common room, and was surprised when he saw his sister sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"I talked to Hermione last night. I knew you would be up early today," Ginny said while turning to face him.

"Yeah." Ron took a seat beside her, but didn't say anything else.

"How are you feeling?"

Ron shrugged. "As well as can be expected. Look, Ginny. I don't think it'd be wise to talk about it here."

"Don't worry about it. I took care of that. I put a charm on the stairs. If anyone but you, Harry or Hermione comes down I'll know." Ginny took a deep breath and looked at her brother. "I know how you feel about Hermione, Ron. I think you should fight for her, prove to her that what you feel is true. She needs you right now, more than ever."

He stayed quiet for a few minutes. "I thought about everything that happened yesterday, and I think there are more important things to worry about right now than my feelings. I won't let them get in the way of what needs to be done to ensure her safety. I won't leave her to fight this alone, Ginny. I could never do that."

"What about Harry?"

Ron looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I know you, Ron. I'm sure you'll start to see things where there are none. Every innocent gesture between them will serve to you as proof that you should stay away from her. It'll make you crazy with jealousy. You'll end up isolating yourself from your friends to try to avoid the pain you'll feel anytime they are close to each other. You'll get moody and snappish. And that will hurt everyone around you. Is that what you want?"

"That's rubbish, Ginny," Ron said tightly, without meeting her eyes. His ears were starting to get red, and Ginny could see his jaw clenching.

"Is it? Can you honestly tell me that your feelings, your jealousy won't get in the way? I've seen you jealous before, Ron. It's not pretty." Ginny was looking intently at him. She knew she'd have to get a reaction from him if she wanted to make him listen to her. This calm, collected and rational Ron was a bit scary, but she knew that he was faking it to protect himself. She felt awful for hurting her brother, when he was visibly in so much pain.

Ron stood up, clearly upset with his sister, and started pacing. "What do you want from me, Ginny? To stop feeling? If you know how to do that, tell me and I'll do it. If you can stop the pain, do it. Do you think it'll be easy for me? I'll do whatever I can to protect them both, to do what is right, and to control myself, but I can't promise it'll work all the time."

Ginny got up from the couch and walked to her brother, taking his hands in hers, and looking in his eyes. "I'd never ask you to stop feeling, Ron. That's what makes you who you are. That's what I admire the most about you. I don't think I know anyone who feels as intensely as you do. And it makes me afraid to see you trying to bottle your feelings for Hermione now. It'll eat you inside. And avoiding a relationship with her will only hurt all three of you."

"Don't you think I know that? I spent most of the night thinking about it. It's just..." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "... when you think about the big picture, about the future...what I'm trying to do is protect our friendship, Ginny. I don't want to lose what we have, and when the time comes for them to be together, it'll hurt so much more if Hermione has to leave me first. I don't think our friendship can survive that kind of rift."

"What if this time never comes? What then, Ron?"

Ron's heart skipped a beat when he heard the hoarse voice of Hermione. He and Ginny turned around to look at her. She looked beat. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. She had probably slept as much as Ron that night.

"Hermione..." he tried to say more, but the words wouldn't come.

"You don't know, do you? Ron, I understand that you're more inclined to believe than I am, but I want you to promise me that you'll think about it, really think about it, before making any decisions."

Hermione suddenly looked around as if realizing that she was talking about it in the common room of all places. Ginny sensing her friend's distress, asured her. "It's okay, Hermione. I took care of the room. It's safe to talk."

Hermione looked gratefully at her, before turning back to Ron. "I won't try to convince you of anything right now, Ron. I can't. There is just too much on my mind, and I know an argument with you would only serve to hurt us more at this time. I have to straighten my thoughts, but don't think for a minute that I'll give up on you."

Ron couldn't help the half-smile that formed on his lips after Hermione's fierce words. He felt a warmth he thought he'd never feel again. For a moment he thought of forgetting everything and taking her in his arms. He swallowed hard, trying to force himself to think before doing what he really wanted to do. Gathering all his control, he said, "Now is not the time to think about those things, Hermione. We have much more to worry about."

"You're right. There is more at risk right now, but you will promise me to think about it. I won't back down on that."

Ron nodded relutanctly, and sighed. "All right, I promise I'll think about it."

"Good." She smiled at him, as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "I have an...appointment with...Professor McGonagall. I should be going."

As she turned to leave, Ron stopped her. "Hermione, wait." He walked to her, and took her hand in his. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I will always be your friend. And I'm here for you. I don't think I can imagine what you're feeling right now, but if you need me..." he trailed off, his ears red from embarassment.

Before Hermione could stop herself, she threw her arms around him. "I know, Ron. I know. Thank you."

There was a quiver in her voice that broke Ron's heart all over again. He hugged her back tenderly, while trying to control his emotions. Before he could say anything, Hermione looked at him one last time, and walked out of the commom room.

Ron stayed looking at the portrait hole as if in a trance, until Ginny put her hand on his arm. "Ron?"

"What?" he said turning to his sister.

"You will think about what Hermione said, won't you?"

"You know I will, Ginny. I wouldn't break my promise. And besides, I don't think the topic will leave my head anytime soon. Might as well do what she asked."

She smiled at him. "Just wanted to make sure. Shall we go to the Great Hall or do you want to wait for Harry?"

That was a good question. Ron didn't know if he'd rather wait for his best friend and risk having to have another conversation like the day before, or if it'd be best to avoid it for the time being. From the way things were going, he wouldn't be surprised if Snape stopped him, wanting to talk about his love life. Ron made a face at the image of having this kind of conversation with the Potions Master.

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking about to make a face like that." Ginny said, trying lighten the mood.

"I assure you that you don't."

"So...do we wait or go?"

"Let's wait," Ron said, and moved back to the couch. "Harry must be coming down soon anyway. I don't think he slept any better than the rest of us."

"There is someone coming down the stairs." Ginny was looking at a band around her wrist. They waited until Seamus appeared at the door to the boys dormitories. When Seamus passed them, Ron asked him about his best mate.

"I don't think he slept very well this night. He was muttering, and trashing a lot. Nothing too bad, but enough to wake us up a couple of times. He was taking a shower when I left the room."

"Thanks, Seamus."

Seamus nodded to them and left. Ron was thinking hard about something, and trying to decide if he should talk about it with his sister or not.

"What?" Ginny asked him.

Ron chuckled softly. "I can't get anything past you, can I?"

"Of course not. Even if I didn't know you as well as I do, you can be pretty transparent most of the time."

"I was wondering..." Ron hesitated for a moment. "Do you still... have feelings for Harry?"

Ginny looked down, a faint blush spreading on her face. She shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I do, but everything is so confusing. It's not like what you and Hermione have. I... I don't know, Ron."

"It's okay, Ginny," he said putting his arm around his sister's shoulders. "I always hoped that you and Harry would... you know?" He gestured as if trying to find the right words. "Get together someday. Now..." He sighed. "I don't want you to go through the same thing I am. I don't want you to be hurt by this, too. You don't deserve it, Ginny."

"Neither do you. Or Harry, or Hermione. And I still think it's all rubbish in the end. Harry and Hermione together just don't fit."

"They may not fit now, but who's to say that in a few years they won't?"

"You can't base your life in 'what if's, Ron. Who's to say they will? There is no guarantee either way."

"Trelawney says, that's who."

Ron was grateful when Ginny dropped the issue. She probably knew that it wouldn't get them anywhere, and he was glad for her sensibility. He felt her head on his shoulder and they stayed silent while they waited for Harry to show up. Ron was tired, his head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than forget, even if only for a few minutes, what was going on with him and his friends. As if being a target of a war wasn't enough. He knew, though, this was only the beginning. For now, he only wished he'd have a little time to prepare before having to talk about this all over again.

End of Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry woke up with a headache. After a restless night, he couldn't really hope for anything better. He had spent most of the night replaying the prophecy in his head. There weren't any doubts about Hermione's part in it, but he wasn't so sure about himself. If nothing else, the whole thing just seemed wrong. It wouldn't be the first time a prophecy was misunderstood. They could be very tricky things. He had to find a catch, and better yet, he had to find a way to fit Ron in his place. He didn't believe Ron would relent otherwise. As much as he tried, though, he couldn't think of anything. Maybe Hermione would have more luck figuring it out. He was sure that as soon as she could think clearly again, she'd devote a good portion of her time to dissecting this prophecy.

At the thought of his best female friend he sighed. If things were bad for him, he couldn't imagine what Hermione was going through. It was just too much to take at once. She'd need all the support she could get. He wanted to be there for her, but was afraid of how Ron would react to any action on his part. With a groan, he decided it was time to leave the bed and take a shower, hoping that it would wake him enough to face the day ahead. He knew that things wouldn't have improved overnight, and that prospect only made his head hurt more.

Fortunately, the bathroom was empty. As much as he longed for something to distract him from his thoughts, he didn't want to talk to anyone yet. Giving in to his pent-up frustration was the last thing he needed. It would make him vulnerable, he knew, but he was unable to stop himself. He brought his right arm back, and hit the wall of the bathroom over and over, until he felt it. Not the pain in his swollen hands, but an increasing ache on his scar. Before he had time to panic, he took a deep breath and closed his mind, hoping beyond hope that he had been quick enough.

Quickly, he turned the shower off, dried and dressed himself, and made his way to the Common Room. He didn't think Voldemort had been fully in his mind, but he had to tell Dumbledore anyway. He'd never forgive himself if put Hermione's life at risk.

As he made his way to the portrait hole, Harry spotted Ron and Ginny sitting close together. They were quiet, looking at the fireplace, seemingly lost in thought. He stopped to consider what he should do. He was torn. He didn't know if he should approach Ron, or just leave him alone for the time being, and continue on his way to the Headmaster's office. Before he could decide, though, Ginny turned to face him. "Oh, good. You're here. Now we can all go to breakfast. I'm starving."

He felt a surge of relief, when Ron looked up at him and stood. That was a good sign, wasn't it? That they were waiting for him?

"I have to talk to Dumbledore first. Something happened just now, and he needs to know." He pointed to his scar, and saw Ron's eyes widen. He wanted to reassure Ron that it was nothing serious, but he was a bit worried himself.

"I'm coming with you," said Ron at once.

"Well, I'll head to the Great Hall then, and wait for Hermione there. You can fill me in later." Ginny gave them a strained smile and hugged Ron briefly before leaving the Common Room.

"All right. Let's go or we'll be late for classes." Harry motioned for Ron to follow him, and both of them headed to Dumbledore's office.

They walked through the mostly deserted halls of Hogwarts in an awkward silence. Harry couldn't remember it ever happening before between him and Ron. Not even after their fight in Fourth Year. From their first train ride to this day, Ron was one of the people Harry felt most comfortable with. It was painful to all of a sudden not to know how to act around his best friend. He wasn't sure if he should talk about the events of the day before, or if he should act as if nothing happened.

By the time they reached the gargoyle statue, he still hadn't found an answer to his dilemma. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry gave the statue the password, and when the passage opened, proceeded to the the spiral staircase with Ron silently in tow. He knocked on the door and a few minutes later he and Ron were seated in the same chairs they had occupied the day before.

The Headmaster was obviously tired, but Harry could tell it ran deeper than the lack of rest. It was the years of secrecy, of having to give his child away, of fearing that one day her safety would be compromised because of who he was, of not knowing what to do now that his daughter knew the truth. Harry had faith that soon Hermione would accept what happened and forgive her birth parents for what they did. Maybe that would help bring the twinkle back to Dumbledore's eyes.

"What brings you here this early, Harry?"

Harry sobered, and took a deep breath. "I was taking a shower, and I got frustrated about everything, and I know I shouldn't, but I let it get the best of me. I started hitting the wall, and before I knew it, my scar started to ache. When I felt it, I closed my mind immediately. I don't think Voldemort was able to see anything, but I thought you should know anyway. I'm sorry." It was said so fast that the words mingled with one another. The guilt hit him once again, and he fixed his eyes on the floor. He didn't dare look at Dumbledore, much less Ron.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, and leaned forward. "I think you're right. If you closed your mind as soon as you felt it, he probably wasn't able to get any valuable information. I'll look into it, though. I'll ask Severus to see if he can find anything."

"Thank you, Professor. I'm really sorry."

"I'd like to believe that Voldemort couldn't get this information if not through you, but I know better than that. The fact that he managed to somehow find out about Hermione's existence, even after all the precautions I took, speaks volumes. I'm afraid it's only a matter of time before he knows the truth. Until then, we have to do our best to delay it as much as we can." He fixed Harry with a look that although not intended as a reprimand, felt very much like it.

"It won't happen again. I wouldn't forgive myself if I put Hermione's life at risk. I'll be more careful from now on."

"That's all I ask, Harry."

Harry finally chanced a look at Ron. He was frowning at his hands, looking at the same time worried, miserable, tired, and lost. For a moment, Harry wished he would lash out, and even fight him if it helped get it out of his system. He knew it wouldn't happen, and that he'd have to learn to live with this newly quiet and morose Ron until he found a way around that blasted prophecy.

He turned to Dumbledore to see that he, too, was studying Ron with a sad expression on his face. For a moment, Harry thought that he would say something, and hoped that at least he'd know what to say to help his best friend. When his eyes found Harry's, though, he knew there was nothing to be said at the moment that would make the pain go away. Only time could heal them.

Standing up to leave, Harry thanked the Headmaster again, and called Ron to follow him. After a moment, he seemed to wake up from his trance, and walked out with Harry without a word.

Another unsettling silence fell over them. Harry had to fight to control the new surge of frustration that he felt growing on him. Would the rest of the year be like this?

They made their way to the Great Hall, and approached Gryffindor's table. He had spotted Ginny and Hermione sitting together, and was walking in their direction when Harry felt Ron stiffen beside him. It would be the first time they would all be together after what happened, and once again he didn't know what to do.

A.N. I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. So many things happened in the past few months that I wouldn't know where to begin to explain why I didn't write it sooner. I know this chapter is rather short, and I'm sorry about that, too, but I needed to end it there, since the next one will follow Hermione after she left the Common Room, and I want them to flow easily together.

Many thanks to my betas Kedavra77 and Kjirstyn and to everyone who reviewed.  
  
I received a few reviews after the release of HBP asking me to not abandon this story because of the new canon. I want to assure you it won't happen. It may take a little while, but I'll finish this story.


End file.
